Apruébame SENSEI!
by kratapusta
Summary: YAOI,AU,semi-violacion. segunda historia! one-shot


Apruébame SENSEI!

okazaki tomoya era un profesor de arte una persona común y corriente, jamás en su vida tuvo problemas con los demás siempre fue un joven muy amable y cariñoso, a la edad de 22 se gradúo de profesor de arte, reconocido y querido por muchos, SIP el era alguien con una vida normal, trabajo normal, pero no pensó que terminaría en esta loca situación... había sido "secuestrado" en su propio apartamento, alguien lo esposo a la cama y había una cámara grabadora apuntado hacia el.

Estaba nervioso...-cálmate tomoya, esto no es saw, debe ser alguien tratando de hacerte una broma cálmate-se dijo tomoya a si mismo tratando de calmarse, lo cual era casi imposible porque estaba atado y era la victima perfecta para un asesino enfermo.

"ruido de puerta abriéndose" "ruido de pasos"-h-hola? qui-quien esta ahí?-dijo tomoya lo mas "calmadamente" posible.

Una figura entro a la habitación donde el estaba, ahora tenia una sensación de que algo va a suceder y no le va a gustar. la supuesta "figura" resulto ser su peor alumno, kirigaya kazuto o mejor conocido como "kirito".

tomoya no sabia si sentirse enojado o asustado, bueno esto se debía a dos cosas, primero, kirito era su peor alumno no hacia nada en su materia, absolutamente nada. y segundo, kirito era conocido por hacer bromas pesadas y meterse en peleas algunas 3 veces por semana.

-que pasa sensei? acaso el gato te comió la lengua?-dijo kirito mientras una sonrisa burlona se formaba en su cara.

-muy bien kirito, si esto es una broma no es nada divertida, déjame ir ahora-exigio y suplico tomoya. -no.-dijo kirito, mientras fruncía el ceño.

-p-pero por que?-dijo pregunto tomoya un poco temeroso...-por que?, pues es simple sensei, apruébeme su materia, es la única que no aprobé.-respondió kirito.

-no la aprobaste por que no hacías nada, ni siquiera hiciste el simple dibujo que te dije que hicieras.-le respondió tomoya a kirito mientras intentaba zafarse inútilmente de las esposas.-oye kirito déjame ir ahora y veré que puedo hacer-dijo tomoya con la esperanza de convencer a kirito de que lo liberase y poder llamar a la policía.

Pero resulto que kirito ya había pensado en que tomoya diría algo así.

-sensei acaso me cree un idiota?, se que en el momento que lo libere llamara a la policía, llamaran a mis padres y me expulsaran de la academia-dijo kirito mientras observaba como tomoya se ponía tenso.

-kirito, yo no llamare a la policía te lo juro-dijo tomoya intentando convencer a tomoya de que lo liberara...-OH claro, claro que te dejare ir-dijo kirito con un tono un poco oscuro...-que bien kirito, que bueno qu-ahh! kirito por que te quitas la ropa!-dijo sonrojado mientras observaba los abdominales levemente marcados.

-sensei, acaso cree que lo liberare así de fácil?-dijo kirito mientras terminaba de quitarse toda la ropa, mostrando su dura erección...-espera! kirito que vas a hacer!-grito tomoya mientras intentaba liberarse inútilmente de las esposas.

-pues es obvio sensei, vamos a tener un rato de diversión.-dijo kirito mientras procedía a amordazar a tomoya, no quería que los vecinos se enteraran de lo que pasaría en ese cuarto.

*Inicio de lemon!*  
-mmhmhm!-tomoya intentaba pedir ayuda, pero no podía...-eh? sensei que dices? no te entiendo?-dijo kirito burlonamente, mientras apretaba los pezones de tomoya, mientras este daba un gemido involuntario...-te gusta? sensei-dijo kirito con una sonrisa perversa...-mhmhmh!-intentaba decir tomoya mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-ah no? y que tal esto?-dijo kirito mientras llevaba uno de sus dedos a la boca, para luego insertarlo en el culo de tomoya..-mhmhmh!-gimió tomoya entre dolor y placer...-veo que te gusta, que tan con dos dedos?-dijo kirito mientras insertaba otro dedo en el culo de tomoya.

tomoya gemía por el dulce placer y dolor que recibía de los dedos de kirito en su interior, y esto continuo por aproximadamente 2 minutos hasta que kirito retiro los dedos, se paro de la cama y salio de la habitación.

-a donde va?-se pregunto a si mismo tomoya, mientras se sentía decepcionado por que kirito dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, pero su pregunta fue respondida apenas un minuto después cuando kirito regreso con un frasco de lubricante.

-bueno, si lo que te hice antes te gusto esto lo vas a amar.-dijo kirito mientras abría el frasco y lubricaba su miembro, y luego el culo de tomoya para facilitar la penetración, el proceso solo tomo unos pocos segundos, kirito tenia su miembro apuntando a la entrada de tomoya.

-estas listo?-pregunto kirito, tomoya tardo unos segundos en asentir tímidamente con la cabeza.- bueno aquí voy-dijo kirito mientras empezaba a entrar su miembro en el interior de tomoya, el cual gimió por el dolor y el placer.

-ugh! tomoya, estas muy apretado-gimió kirito mientras esperaba unos segundos a que tomoya se acostumbrara a la sensación de tenerlo dentro. Paso un minuto antes de que kirito empezara a moverse lentamente.

-mhmhm!-gimió tomoya, mientras sentía el miembro de kirito entrar y salir de su agujero virgen.-ahhg, tomoya!-gimió aun mas fuerte kirito mientras aumentaba la velocidad de sus caderas mientras escuchaba los dulces gemidos que provenían de la boca amordazada de tomoya. por otra lado, lo que sentía tomoya era algo magnifico era la primera vez que experimentaba algo como esto, sentía el miembro de tomoya entrar y salir de su interior muy rápido, mientras sentía que golpeaba una y otra vez su punto dulce, era increíble.

-mhmhmh-gimió tomoya mientras sentía que kirito volvía a golpear otra vez su punto G. esta acción continuo así por varios minutos, los cuales fueron ver el cielo para tomoya.- ahh! tomoya! me vengo!-dijo kirito mientras aumentaba la velocidad y soltaba su semen en el interior de tomoya. el cual tuvo un orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo que el.

*fin del lemon!*

jadeos, eso era todo lo que salía de la boca de kirito y tomoya, luego de 10 minutos kirito se levanto de la cama y fue a apagar la cámara grabadora, busco unas llaves y libero a tomoya y le quito la mordaza.

-bueno sensei, espero que haya disfrutado esto tanto como yo, pero ya me tengo que ir, y una cosa mas sensei, apruébeme su materia o lo que acaba de pasar hoy terminara en Internet.-dijo kirito mientras se vestía y guardaba la cámara para luego sentarse al lado de tomoya, inclinarse y darle un beso en los labios...-nos vemos luego, sensei-dijo kirito antes de salir del departamento e irse a su casa.

Tomoya se quedo mirando al vacío mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de suceder.

-ahh, kirito mi peor alumno me acaba de sodomizar y chantajear-dijo con un suspiro deprimido-pero... me gusto.-dijo al final con una sonrisa, antes de quedarse dormido. 

FIN


End file.
